Phineas and Ferb The Movie: The Search for their Parents Pt.3
Part 3 Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy were not far behind from Phineas and Ferb's party. Oh wait. Yes there were. Stacy had to use the bathroom and Jeremy had to make some snacks for the trip. "Okay, we got off to a bad start, what with the bathroom breaks and the ration supplement, but we can still catch up!" said Candace. They got into the Flynn Fletcher car. Since the movie takes place around the end of summer, Candace got her driver's license. However... "Okay, let's do this thing!" said Candace. She shifted it into high gear. "Something tells me we're in for a ride," Stacy told Jeremy. "What makes you say that?" Jeremy asked. "ROCK BUSTER!" Candace yelled as she took out of the driveway and zoomed down the road and past many cars. She was driving like Miss Yukari from the manga Azumanga Daioh. "RED LIGHT! RED LIGHT!" Stacy yelled as she noticed. "Huh?" said Candace. She zoomed past the red light. Even though the monster truck stadium helped her learn how to parallel park, she somehow couldn't get the hang of it on the actual road. "CANDACE! CAN'T YOU SLOW DOWN JUST A BIT!?" Jeremy screamed to his girlfriend. "NO CAN DO, JER-JER! I'VE GOTS ME SOME SERIOUS BUSTING TO DO!" Candace screamed back. That was when she zoomed by the cops watching on the road. "Um...how fast was she moving just now?" said one of the cops. "Oh, about 150 MPH," said the other cop. "You don't say," said the first one. So they called for backup to catch them. But that won't be for a while. Meanwhile, Lawrence just needed to think of something to cheer Linda up for her gone traveling offspring. He started putting on a puppet show with a lawn gnome and a Geisha doll. "Hello, Mr. Gnome. How are you today?" asked "Ms. Geisha". "Oh, everything's just peachy," said "Mr. Gnome". "Our little friend here is feeling rather down. Let's give her a hug to make her feel better," said "Ms. Geisha". And so, Mr. Gnome and Ms. Geisha gave Linda a hug. But it wasn't enough. "I just want a hug from my kids," said Linda. "Well, I guess we could try looking for them ourselves," said Lawrence. "I don't know what would happen if they ever got hurt, so we need to bring them home right away!" said Linda. They went to the garage to get the car, but they saw it was gone. "That's peculiar," said Lawrence. "What happened to the car?" asked a very confused Linda. Meanwhile, in another town somewhere, not sure where they were, the kids decided to stop and ask for directions to Manhattan. "Well, we're officially lost," said Phineas. "I really think we should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque," said Buford. He was holding the map the wrong way. "Well, we'll just have to look around and see if anyone knows how to get to Manhattan," Isabella suggested. So, the kids starting looking around for stuff to say. Baljeet asked some tall guy who said he hadn't a clue. Then he got Buford to pull the guy by the shirt collar and push him into a trash can. Isabella gathered her Fireside Girl troop from out of nowhere and got them to split up for info. Phineas and Ferb seemed to have the least luck with it. They even came across a guy with blond hair and glasses. He was about Stacy's height, and he wore a shirt like that of a jogger. "Excuse me. We were just wondering if you know how to get Manhattan. You see, we're on the road looking for the blood relatives of my family's father and my brother's mother," said Phineas. The guy was confused. "Aren't you a little young to be traveling the world for missing parents?" he asked. "Yes. Yes we are," said Phineas casually. The guy just looked there confused and then said happily, "Okay! You boys have fun with that!" "Phineas! Good news! We got directions!" said Isabella. "Wow! That's great! How'd you do it?" asked Phineas. "Oh, we have ways," said Isabella. It cut away to them at an arcade trading in tickets for a map to Manhattan. "We'll trade in these tickets for that map to Manhattan please," said Isabella. "Here you go," said ticket counter man said as he handed the map to her and took the tickets. And that ended the flashback. Meanwhile, aboard the giant Egg Carrier like ship, Doof and Perry were scared. They didn't know what was happening or why it was. "I'm so scared, Perry the Platypus! I'm so scared, I don't know if I should wet my pants!" Doof whined. Perry just slowly moved away from that just in case his nemesis wanted to. That was when a silhouette spoke. It was indeed a deep, dark, evil voice. "Ah! You must be Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus," said the voice. "Who are you? And how do you know our names?" Heinz asked. "SILENCE!" the silhouette shouted. "Okay," Doofenshmirtz replied quickly and quietly. Then the silhouette emerged from the shadows. He was like an Anime villain with long blue hair, pale skin, and a fancy suit of armor and a cape. His lips moved out of sync from his words. It was like Phineas and Ferb's cartoon Team Improbable. "I...am Ivor," said the villain. "Ivor? What kind of a ridiculous name is that?" Heinz asked. "I SAID SILENCE!" Ivor yelled. Heinz looked unpleasant. "I think I wet my pants after all," he moped. Perry wanted to know why Ivor brought them up to this ship. "So, Perry the Platypus, you want to know why I brought you and your little frenemy aboard my ship, do you?" Ivor pointed out. "Well, it's simple. It's to simply bring you two to fulfill the prophecy!" "Prophecy? What prophecy? I didn't hear anything bout no prophecy!" Heinz asked. "It is stated in this scroll," Ivor explained with the aforementioned scroll, "when a great evil surfaces the land of the states of three, a semi aquatic warrior and his long time rival shall bring forth the power the great evil requires. And those people...are you," said Ivor. With that, Ivor caged up Perry and Doofenshmirtz to keep them safe until the right time. "Well, this is a fine pickle we're in," said Heinz. "You want dill kosher or sweet?" Ivor asked offering them a pickle. So, anyway, Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy zoomed right into the town Phineas and Ferb and their friends were just at. Candace parked right between two cars and next to a fire hydrant. "I knew my parallel parking skills were mastered," she boasted. Stacy and Jeremy were a bit shocked and traumatized with Candace's motor skills. "Maybe we should take the bus," said Stacy. "Yes. Yes we should," said Jeremy. That was when they came across a guy who was about their age. He had brown hair and wore glasses. Like that boy Thaddeus who competed against Phineas. He dressed in a Japanese shirt and was big on Anime. He saw Stacy and went over there. "Hi. Can I help you fine folks?" he asked smoothly. "Yeah, we're looking for a boy with red hair and a big pointy nose and a boy with green hair and a thick British accent. Have you seen them?" Candace asked. "Hm...I can't quite recall. But maybe you could jog my memory with a little help from your friend there," said the guy. He was looking at Stacy. He purred at her. "What?" she asked. The guy went in for a smooch and then Stacy grabbed his lips. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled angrily. She took the guy offscreen and beat the stuffing out of him for about five minutes. Then when the guy came to, Stacy was ready to go another round. "NOW DID YOU SEE THEM OR NOT!?" Stacy violently roared at the guy. "Yeah, I saw them. They just headed out of town. They headed North East," said the guy. "Finally, we can get back on track," said Candace. "But I must warn you, I can see a dark event on the horizon for you three," said the guy. "What?" asked Jeremy. "These boys of which you speak may come into a feud with one another, and unless you find a way to prevent this, it will very much end their friendship with everyone else. It will even end the family love they hold dear..." the guy warned in a dark background. Then it got light and the guy said, "So, have fun on your trip! Nice meeting you fine folks! We'll have to do it again real soon!" "Yeah...whatever," said Stacy. They drove off, this time with Jeremy at the wheel. He got his license too. He was driving smoothly. Candace wondered if what that guy who was hitting on Stacy was right. "How could Phineas and Ferb break apart?" she wondered in her mind. But for now, her eyes were set on busting them. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages